Moment d'égarement
by WhySerious
Summary: Une dispute de trop et une journée que Patrick Jane voudrait oublier. Et si, une fois de plus, Lisbon devait venir le secourir ?
1. Chapter 1

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur Sacramento, l'air se refroidissant légèrement malgré le fait que nous étions en plein été. Comme à la fin de toutes journées en semaine, les gens étaient rentrés chez eux après leur travail et préféraient ne pas sortir, laissant un calme plat régner sur certains quartiers de la ville.

Patrick Jane, au volant de sa traditionnelle DS, avait finalement porté son choix quant au bar qui lui permettrait d'oublier sa journée. Il se gara devant l'enseigne lumineuse et sortit de sa veille voiture. Il hésita quelques instants, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, puis finalement pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Le Gallagher's était un vieux pub irlandais traditionnel et, quand le mentaliste fut entré, il fut bercé par le rock irlandais mis en fond musical. La pièce était tout en bois, des fauteuils verts près des fenêtres, quelques photographies de rugby encadrées au mur, les bouteilles d'alcools recouvrant le miroir derrière le bar vernis.

Jane s'avança près du bar, le parquet grinçant sous ses pas. Les quelques personnes présentent le dévisagèrent quelques minutes avant de reporter leur attention sur le contenu de leur verre.

Il prit place sur un des hauts tabourets, s'accouda au bar, et regarda de droit à gauche, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Les autres consommateurs étaient, pour la plupart, des barbus battit comme des rugbymans tandis que les autres devaient avoir été de la même trempe, mais désormais septuagénaire. Alors lui, avec ses boucles blondes, son visage impeccable et son costume trois pièces, il ne se fondait pas vraiment dans le décors.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui gênait le consultant, loin de là. Le problème en question ? Patrick n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller dans les bars pour se saouler, il ne se saoulait jamais d'ailleurs. Mais ce soir, c'était pourtant ce qu'il était venu faire.

Le barman, un brun assez baraqué - encore un - au visage plutôt sympathique, s'approcha de lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Hum… Un… Non. Que recommanderiez-vous à un homme qui voudrais oublier une dure journée ?

- Il va me falloir plus de précisions

- Une querelle avec… une personne appréciée

- La personne en question, c'est une femme ?

Le blondinet acquiesça d'un sourire en coin.

- Et une vodka sans glace, je vous sers ça !

Il se retourna, saisit une bouteille et un verre d'un même mouvement puis fit de nouveau face au consultant. Il lui déversa un fond, poussa le verre entre ses mains et s'apprêta à ranger la bouteille de Vodka.

- Vous ne devriez pas la ranger, je risque fort d'en avoir besoin ce soir !

Le mentaliste vit le barman froncer les sourcils, lancer un coup d'œil devant lui et reculer légèrement la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais que vous n'aimez pas sortir la batte que vous planquez sous le bar et vous n'aurez pas à vous en servir sur moi.

L'homme, d'abord surpris, le regarda sceptiquement.

- Voyons, ai-je vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de violent ?

- Mon job m'a appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences

- Oh allez ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de costo, je crois vous arriveriez aisément à m'arrêter avec une seule de vos mains si jamais je tentais quelque chose non ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il finit par acquiescer et laissa la bouteille près du bar avant de s'éloigner servir d'autres clients.

«_ Tss… Ca m'apprendra à choisir Irlandais…_ »

Il fixa son verre, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il repensa à sa dispute avec sa patronne, quelques heures plus tôt.

_***Flash back***_

_Les efforts de Patrick avait enfin été récompensés, il avait finalement réussit à obtenir le dossier complet sur John le Rouge. Allongé confortablement sur son cher canapé, il le parcourait page après page, victime après victime, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une chemise au nom de Jane. Celle qui concernait le meurtre de sa femme et de sa fille. Après avoir longuement contemplé la chemise cartonné, il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir mais une main venue de nulle part s'en était emparé avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. _

_L'effet fut immédiat, il se releva et dévisagea l'intrus._

_« - Eh ! J'étais en train de lire ! »_

_Teresa Lisbon le dévisageait également, le dossier suspendu dans sa main droite._

_« - Vous êtes maso ou quoi ? »_

_« - Pardon ? »_

_« - Bon sang ! Pourquoi vous lisez ca ? Et diable, comment avez-vous réussit à mettre la main dessus ? »_

_« - Je suis très malin, vous devriez le savoir »_

_« - Ce que je sais surtout, c'est que vous êtes un imbécile ! »_

_« - J'ai quelques doutes là-dessus mais bon, là n'est pas la question . Rendez-moi ca, Lisbon ! »_

_Il s'avança pour saisir le dossier mais la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière puis le défia du regard._

_« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de consulter ces dossiers, c'est confidentiel »_

_« - Oh je vous en prie ! N'essayez pas de cacher la forêt avec un arbre ! Si vous faites cela, c'est seulement afin d'empêcher l'être torturé par la culpabilité que je suis de souffrir. Je ne suis pas un enfant Lisbon »_

_« - Ah vraiment ? »_

_L'ancien medium ne releva pas la remarque._

_« - Les photos ne me choqueront pas, j'ai vu la scène du crime en vrai, vous vous souvenez ? »_

_« - Et bien justement, cela vous hante suffisamment comme ça, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! »_

_Elle se mordit les lèvres mais trop tard, les mots étaient sortit. Pourtant, Patrick parut presque amuser du terrible jeu de mot que sa supérieur venait de prononcer._

_« - Désolé »_

_Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet._

_« - Vous devriez voir votre tête »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour._

_« - Eh ! Attendez ! Et mon dossier ? »_

_Elle se retourna de nouveau et lui répondit sur un ton qui se voulait provoquant._

_« - Vous devrez me passer sur le corps ! »_

_« - Oh ne me tentez pas… »_

_Et c'est là qu'il s'en rendit compte, lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait attentivement, il pouvait lire ses sentiments, ses émotions, à travers ses prunelles émeraudes. Ce qu'il y trouva cette fois-ci l'effraya… _

_Elle ne pouvait pas autant tenir à lui, ce n'était pas sain pour elle. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça._

_C'est donc à cet instant qu'il prit la mauvaise décision._

_Son faux sourire s'effaça, laissant un visage impassible._

_« - Ca suffit Lisbon ! »_

_Si le changement d'expression avait surpris l'agent du CBI, le ton glacial du consultant la désarçonna._

_« - Attraper John le Rouge est ce qui me maintient en vie, la raison pour laquelle j'endure toute cette mascarade… »_

_Il balaya la pièce des mains pour désigner le CBI._

_« - Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un moyen, un outil pour atteindre mon but. La seule chose qui compte, c'est arrêter ce monstre pour toujours. Si vous m'empêcher de le faire, ce sera à vos risques et périls… »_

_Il vit très bien l'expression de dégoût se peindre sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme et, même si cela lui brisait le cœur, il ne baissa pas les yeux._

_Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Van Pelt, le combiné du téléphone dans la main, était bouche bée, Rigsby s'était arrêté au bout de la pièce, dossier en main, et même Cho avait baissé les yeux lorsque le mentaliste avait croisé son regard._

_« - Vous me menacez maintenant ? »_

_Son ton était glacial, un froid hivernal, et on pouvait presque voir les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux. _

_« - Et bien soit. Maintenant, je vais retourner dans mon bureau avec ce dossier. Si vous voulez le récupérer, rappelez-vous que j'ai une arme, que j'ai le savoir et l'envie de m'en servir ! »_

_Teresa le dévisagea une dernière fois et, comme si elle aussi avait vu quelque chose, un sourire las se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

_Jane fronça les sourcils. _

_Puis elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée._

**_*Fin du Flash Back*_**

Bien sûre, il avait essayé de lui parler avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle mais, sans savoir comment, elle avait réussit à lui échapper. En plus de ça, aucun de ses autres collègues ne lui avaient adressé la parole du reste de la journée, même pire, ils l'avaient totalement ignoré. Et pourtant, il est très difficile d'ignorer Patrick Jane.

Il saisit son verre et bu son contenu d'une seule traite.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit, brisant le silence profond de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Une main tâtonna jusqu'au petit boîtier noir qui vibrait sur sa table de chevet. Elle décrocha sans même prendre le temps de regarder qui était son interlocuteur, ses cheveux en batailles lui masquant le visage.<p>

La jeune femme bredouilla quelque chose qui ressembla vaguement à un « _Allô?_ »

«- Bonsoir, Madame Lisbon ? »

«- Qui êtes vous ? _marmonna la brunette_. Qu'est-ce que vous appelez à… »

Tout en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, elle tourna son radio réveil pour voir l'heure affichée.

«- 1h du matin ? »

«- Oui, je sais qu'il est tard et j'en suis désolé mais… Vous connaissez un certain Patrick Jane ? »

L'agent se releva brusquement, totalement réveillée cette fois.

«- Qui êtes vous ? »

«- Je m'appelle Brady Mcfeyrson, je suis barman au Gallager's. J'ai appelé le dernier numéro que votre ami avait composé. Il est inconscient pour le moment, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour le ramener »

Lisbon resta interdite durant quelques secondes, assimilant les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

«- Vous êtes toujours là, Madame ? »

«- Donner moi l'adresse de votre établissement, j'arrive… »

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'agent du CBI poussait les portes du pub. Evidemment, tout les regards se posèrent sur elle, seule femme parmi la horde d'hommes ivres et en manque d'amour qui emplissait la pièce. Elle était pourtant habillée d'un simple tee-shirt gris coincé dans un jean, premiers vêtements sur lesquels elle avait mis la main.

Elle approcha du bar et interpella le barman.

- C'est vous Brady ?

- Oui, vous devez être Madame Lisbon?

Une voix à moitié endormie saupoudrée d'une pointe de folie s'exclama d'un coin de la pièce.

- C'est Mademoiselle Lisbon, Brady !

Il y eut un long silence puis, alors que la jeune femme cherchait d'où provenait la voix, une silhouette blonde se leva brusquement d'un des fauteuils verts près de la fenêtre.

- Lisbon ! Vous êtes venu me chercher !

Le consultant tituba jusqu'à sa supérieur mais s'écroula au sol avant de l'avoir atteinte.

- Jane !

Elle se précipita vers lui. Pendant qu'elle l'aidait à se relever, elle interrogea le barman.

- Il s'est saoulé ?

- Oh non! C'est à peine s'il a réussit à avaler son verre de vodka ! Il a finit la soirée au thé glacé… C'est sûrement à cause des coups à la tête qu'il a un peu perdu la boule, il doit être sonné…

Alors que Lisbon allait questionné Brady sur ces coups à la tête, elle réussit enfin à mettre Jane debout et elle put contempler le visage du mentaliste.

- Oh seigneur…

L'homme, qui avait de nouveau plongé dans l'inconscient, avait un début de cocard à l'œil gauche, la lèvre fendue, une énorme bosse sur le front et, visiblement, il avait saigné du nez.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qui lui a fait ça?

- Bah… En faites…

Pour la première fois, le barman avait l'air gêné. Patrick reprit connaissance.

- Soyez pas gêné voyons…

Il planta son regard, ou son œil droit plutôt, étant donné que le gauche gonflait dangereusement, dans celui de Lisbon.

- Il est mal à l'aise parce qu'il s'est servit de sa batte. Il n'aime pas ça parce que, la dernière fois qu'il l'a utilisée, l'homme à finit dans un état très très grave! Oh je me sens pas bien, Lisbon. Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu…

- Oh non! Ne vous rendormez pas !

La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de soutenir le consultant. Puis elle lança un regard noir a Brady qui paraissait stupéfait.

- Comment il a su pour…

- Vous l'avez frappé avec une batte ? _hurla-t-elle_. Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Une fois que j'en ai finis avec lui, je reviens et je vous coffre pour agression !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur. Visiblement, les mots de Jane avaient réveillés de mauvais souvenirs.

- Non ! J'aurai jamais fais ça! Je suis pas une brute épaisse et je tiens à ma clientèle ! Si je me mettais à frapper tout mes clients, j'aurais plus personnes ici…

- Alors expliquez moi l'état de son visage !

- Mr Jane a eu une altercation avec le type là-bas

L'agent suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait le barman. Le type en question était un barbu avoisinant la cinquantaine, avec une carure de déménageur. Celui-ci se tenait la tête avec une poche de glace et semblait cuver.

- Apparemment, _reprit le jeune homme_, votre ami lui aurait parlé de sa femme et d'un professeur de yoga. Et un truc à propos de sa mère et des chats aussi…

En voyant les yeux écarquillés de l'agent, il préféra ajouter:

- Ce sont ses mots à lui hein, pas les miens…

- C'est pas possible ! Il ne changera jamais celui-là…

Comme elle ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de l'homme à moitié comateux, elle le fit assoir sur un des fauteuils verts.

- Evidemment, le type n'a pas apprécié . En plus, il était déjà dans un sale état ! Alors il s'est mis à le frapper… contre le bar

- Il l'a frappé avec le bar ?

Jane intervint de nouveau.

- Il serait plus correct de dire qu'il a frappé le bar avec moi. Sauf que dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui est morflé…

Il leva la tête vers Brady.

- D'ailleurs, en quoi il est fait ? Non parce que, vous avez vu ma tête ? Le bar lui, il n'a aucunes égratignures !

- Et bien je vois que Patrick Jane est de nouveau parmi nous,_ soupira la brunette_.

Le consultant se mit à regarder en l'air, suivant un point invisible avec son doigt.

- Oh! Un oiseau! Qu'il est joli… Lisbon, regardez comme il est beau...

- Ou peut être pas... _rectifia t-elle_.

- Tout à l'heure, il a cru voir Bambi et il s'est mis à imiter le cerf pour pouvoir l'approcher. C'était un sacré spectacle ! _s'exclaffa le barman_.

La jeune femme réprima un sourire et se retint de demander au barman s'il n'avait pas filmer la scène.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour les séparer ?

- Je rangeai les bouteilles quand ca c'est passé. J'ai entendu des cris alors je me suis relevé et… j'ai sortit ma batte.

Voilà pourquoi le déménageur avait une poche de glace sur le crâne.

- J'ai voulus emmener votre copain à l'hôpital mais, il a menacé de me coller un procès si je le faisais, puis il est tombé dans les pommes.

- Oui, il n'aime pas les hôpitaux et c'est réciproque…

Elle se tourna vers Jane.

- Bon Jane, on va y aller hein ?

- Où ça ?

- Chez vous, allez hop debout !

Elle plaça un bras sous sa taille et le força à se lever.

- Je n'ai pas très envie, vous savez… On peut pas rester ici, sont confortables ces fauteuils…

- Non, on y va. Vous avez embêté assez de monde comme ça pour la nuit

- Genial ! J'aime bien vous embêter

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué tiens...

Un homme héla la jeune femme du fond de la salle.

- Eh ! Jolie madame ! Tu veux pas laisser le blondinet et venir boire un verre avec nous?

Sa bande siffla et lancèrent des regards suggestifs à l'agent, ce qui réveilla l'instinct protecteur de l'ancien medium malgré son état.

- Eh bande de Cro-magnons irlandais ! Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était Mademoiselle et, en plus, c'est un agent senior du CBI donc vous lui devez un maximum de respect !

- De quoi il nous a traité là ?

- CBI ? C'est quoi ca, le CBI ?

- C'est comme le FBI mais en plus marrant ! _rétorqua Patrick_.

Il vit Teresa le fusiller du regard et son sourire idiot se transforma en air grave.

- Non hum… en moins marrant en faites. Et elle est armée !

La « elle » en question lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait pas son arme sur elle et, par conséquent, lui intima d'arrêter de faire le clown.

« Vous gâchez tout mon effet là… » _Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille_.

Puis il ajouta, plus fort, à l'attention des autres.

- Et elle pratique deux sports de combat à merveille. Une Jackie Chan version américaine - _il réfléchit un instant avant de rajouter_ - et féminine.

Cela ne sembla pas les effrayer le moins du monde et ils continuèrent leurs remarques salaces.

- Bon Messieurs, si vous voulez continuer votre soirée tranquillement, je vais rentrer m'occuper du blondinet

- Tu voudrais pas plutôt t'occuper de moi ?_ s'esclaffa l'un des ivrognes_.

- Je pourrais, Monsieur, mais je pense que nous n'avons pas la même notion du terme "s'occuper".

- Dites moi donc ce que vous entendez par là, ma jolie, et je vous corrigerais si vous faites erreur ! la défia t-il sous les rires de ces copains.

- Ma notion entraîne la perte totale de votre virilité et un séjour en cellule pour agression sur agent des forces de l'ordre.

Le type blêmit alors que ses amis sifflèrent en se moquant de lui. Lisbon lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de quitter le pub avec Patrick qui somnolait dans ses bras.

**Tbc**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos Reviews !**

**Allison71230 : Tu as dû la lire sur le Forum Mentalist, c'est ma 1ère fic postée ^^**

**lune : J'avoue avoir aussi un faible pour cette réplique xD**

**LouiseMentalist : Ravie que mon humour te fasse rire**

**Et à celles qui l'ont déjà lue, voir que vous la relisez avec plaisir est un grand compliment pour moi, merci ;)**

** Allez, place à la suite !**

* * *

><p>Lisbon installa son abîmé de mentaliste dans son SUV avec difficultés, Monsieur ne voulant pas laisser sa voiture toute seule dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lui répondit que, de toute façon, personne ne voudrait voler ce tas de ferrailles.<p>

- Eh ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Est-ce que j'insulte votre espèce de mastodonte moi ?

Il désigna l'énorme SUV noire de ses deux mains.

- Non, mais ma voiture au moins ne risque pas d'exploser au moindre coups de frein ! _rétorqua l'agent_.

Il plissa les yeux, monta dans la voiture et se mit à bouder. Elle poussa un violent soupir et se mit au volant. Au bout d'un moment de silence tendu, Jane finit par parler, tout doucement.

- C'est ma femme qui me l'a offert, pour notre dernier anniversaire de mariage.

Teresa resta muette. Toutes les fois où elle l'avait embêté avec sa vieille voiture et il n'avait rien dit. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide tout à coup.

- Et vous savez ce que je lui ai offert ? _continua t-il, les yeux dans le vide._

Elle répondit d'une toute petite voix, l'expression de son voisin la préparant au pire.

- Rien. J'avais oublié, classique. Elle était vraiment furieuse alors je lui ai dit « Chérie, ce n'est pas grave. Je me rattraperai l'année prochaine ! » Je suis vraiment un imbécile parfois…

- Si ce n'étais que parfois…

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire. Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau. Jane préférait rester muet parce que, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il aurait hurlé. Son cerveau cognait contre les parois de son crâne pour essayer de prendre la fuite, il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher l'œil avec une cuillère, les souvenirs de sa femme l'avait moralement anéantit et en plus, il avait souvent l'impression de ne pas être totalement maître de ses paroles. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner et il s'enfonça peut à peu dans les ténèbres.

Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, son esprit revint à la surface quand il sentit la fraîcheur des petits doigts nerveux de Lisbon s'entremêler aux siens. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là ou pour lui garantir qu'elle ne le laisserai pas tomber, elle resta ainsi durant tout le trajet. Il se promit mentalement de la remercier plus tard pour ça.

Il sentit le véhicule s'arrêter et la main de Teresa quitter la sienne, puis deux bruits sourds.

« _Jane… Jane… Patrick ?_ »

Il ouvrit un œil. Lisbon avait ouvert sa portière et cherchait à le réveiller.

- Vous êtes parmi nous ?

- Mmh…_ grogna le consultant_.

- Je prends ca pour un oui. Allez, debout !

Elle l'aida à se hisser hors de la voiture.

- Vous avez vos clés ?

- C'est pas fermé

- Vous ne fermez jamais votre porte ? _demanda t-elle, surprise_.

- Si les voleurs veulent entrer, c'est pas une porte fermée qui les en empêchera. Et y a rien à voler de toutes façons…

La jeune femme s'interrogea sur la dernière phrase du consultant jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse le seuil de la maison. L'architecture était plutôt moderne, du parquet ciré recouvrant le sol et des murs dans la même teinte. Il n'y avait absolument rien, aucun meubles. Seulement deux chaises qu'elle aperçut furtivement dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

_« Déprimant » _pensa-t-elle.

En se retournant pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte, elle remarqua un piano à queue luisant contre le mur du couloir menant à l'entrée.

- Il est magnifique

- Mmh… Quoi ? _dit-il en sursautant._

- Votre piano. Vous en jouez ?

- Pas vraiment, il était surtout pour elles. C'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas pu donner…

- Oh…

_« Bien joué Térésa, encore une fois ! Tu ferai mieux de te taire et prendre soin de lui avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse pour de bon dans tes bras »_

- Je vous jouerai un air un jour, si vous voulez…

- Ca me ferai très plaisir…

Ils montèrent péniblement l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

Le smiley sanglant jurait étrangement sur le mur blanc. La pièce sordide n'avait qu'un matelas pour meuble, étendu sous le symbole macabre.

_« Oh Seigneur ! Pas étonnant qu'il passe la plupart de ses nuits au bureau… Comment peut-il rester ici, devant cette horreur, dans cette pièce, dans cette maison ? C'est… inhumain… »_

Elle l'imaginait rentrer chez lui le soir, accueillis par ce fichu smiley qui rappellerai inlassablement les cadavres de sa femme et de sa petite fille, puis s'allonger sur ce pauvre matelas à même le sol. Pas étonnant qu'il restait souvent au Bureau...

Non. Il ne dormirai pas là cette nuit, c'était hors de question. Elle ne pourrai pas le forcer à quitter cet endroit pour de bon mais, pour une fois, il ne se réveillera pas devant John le Rouge.

Elle le fit assoir contre le mur près de la porte.

- Attendez-moi là, je reviens. Et… Essayez de ne pas vous endormir, d'accord ?

- Vous promet rien… _marmonna-il_.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien,_ soupira t-elle_.

Elle disparut dans ce qui semblait être le dressing du mentaliste, puis réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un sac de sport à l'épaule. La brunette s'approcha à grands pas de Jane et le remit sur ses pieds.

- Me suis pas endormis !

- C'est bien, vous aurez le droit à un bonbon !

- C'est vrai ? _répondit-il, enjoué_.

- Non

- Espèce de sadique...

Sur ces paroles, ils quittèrent la maison silencieusement et on entendit un moteur démarrer.

Patrick avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, bien décidé à ne pas sombrer cette fois-ci.

- Où va-t-on ? _l'interrogea t-il_.

- Quelque part où un vrai lit vous attend, vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Mmh… C'est vrai que ca fait longtemps, _dit-il blasé_.

- Que vous n'avez pas dormis dans un vrai lit ou que vous avez eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

- Les deux…

Il y eut un court silence, que Jane finit par briser.

- Au faites, si je venais à oublier demain matin… Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait ce soir. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un véritable con aujourd'hui et…

- Vous êtes trop humble voyons. Si les cons pouvaient voler, vous seriez chef d'escadrille…

Il émit un petit rire bref.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que toute autre personne dans votre cas m'aurait laissé dans le pétrin. Alors, merci. Profitez parce que c'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez le droit d'entendre ça…

- Mais j'en savoure chaque syllabes, _lui sourit-elle_.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête de nouveau.

Comme précédemment, l'agent soutint l'ancien medium et l'aida à monter les escaliers. Après avoir franchit la porte de son appartement, elle le guida jusqu'à la chambre et le fit s'allonger sur son lit.

A ce stade, Patrick était à peine conscient. Il lui arrivait d'entre-ouvrir les paupières de temps en temps et de prononcer quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, rien de très brillant. La bosse sur son front et sa lèvre avaient énormément gonflées, et son œil prenait une teinte bleutée.

Teresa lui retira chaussures, veste, veston et sa chemise. Hors de questions qu'elle touche à son pantalon, même si celui-ci sentait l'alcool à 20mètres (à croire qu'il s'était baigné dans une cuve de fermentation), elle changerait les draps le lendemain. Cette tâche accomplie, elle le fit glisser sous la couverture. L'agent s'absenta quelques minutes et revint avec une poche de glace et une serviette humidifiée. Elle posa la première sur la bosse et passa l'autre sur l'ensemble du visage endormit.

Alors qu'elle essuyait doucement la lèvre ensanglantée de Jane, ses traits se firent plus doux et elle le contempla avec une certaine tendresse. C'était tellement rare de pouvoir l'observer de cette façon.

Ses doigts, fins et encore froid à cause de la poche de glace, vinrent remplacer le tissu humide, effleurant les lèvres douces et immobiles du consultant. Sa main remonta un peu plus et elle caressa tendrement sa joue, sa barbe commençant tout juste à repousser qui lui piqua légèrement le bout des doigts. Elle allait s'attaquer à ses boucles blondes lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité la frappa et Lisbon se figea.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique bon sang ? Et s'il se réveillait hein ? T'aurais pas l'air maline tient ! »_

Elle quitta le rebord du lit, partit enfiler son tee-shirt fétiche, puis revint dans la chambre afin de vérifier que son hôte allait bien. L'agent allait faire demi-tour afin de rejoindre son canapé quand elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha de lui afin pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Il est là… _gémit-il_.

- Jane, nous sommes que tout les deux ici. Vous n'avez rien à craindre… _tenta t-elle pour le rassurer_.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et entrouvrit les paupières.

- Ne m'abandonnez pas…

Il peut arriver que de nombreux coups à la tête, une bonne grosse fatigue et quelques litres de thé glacés puissent avoir de drôles de conséquences sur le sommeil de certaines personnes. Lisbon y songea et faillit repartir pour passer le reste de la nuit sur son bon vieux canapé mais, l'air désespéré du mentaliste eut raison d'elle.

- D'accord, je reste avec vous…

Elle fit le tour du lit et s'allongea de l'autre côté, par-dessus le drap.

_« Comme ça, aucuns malentendus »_

Mieux valait être prudent avec lui. Elle releva son oreiller et s'adossa contre le mur, adoptant une position mi-assise. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle sentit le sommeil s'emparer aussitôt d'elle et la pièce plongea dans un silence total.

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'était levé, ses rayons essayant tant bien que mal de pénétrer au travers des rideaux de la chambre de Lisbon, donnant une teinte orangée à l'ensemble de la pièce et la remplissant d'une douce chaleur d'été.<p>

Jane prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Une vive douleur à la tête le frappa, comme si on l'avait jeté dans une machine à laver en marche. Il sentait sa lèvre enflée et son œil protester contre sa tentative d'ouvrir les paupières. En se concentrant sur autre chose que sa douleur, il perçut une étrange chaleur caresser sa peau, sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux qui sentait savoureusement bon.

_« Bon_, se dit-il, _je ne suis pas chez moi, ca c'est certain. Cette odeur… Le parfum d'une femme… Une femme ? Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier soir déjà ? »_

Il tenta de faire appel à sa mémoire mais son mal de crâne rappliqua aussitôt, la machine à laver se remettant à tourner. Il raffermit sa prise sur l'oreiller, enroulant ses bras autour tel un enfant serrant son ourson en peluche. Celui-ci frissonna sous ses mains. Patrick en ouvrit les yeux de surprise, oubliant momentanément sa douleur à l'oeil.

Non parce que soyons bien d'accord, on aura beau vous dire le contraire, un oreiller ca ne frissonne pas. Jamais. Où alors il faut demander conseil auprès d'un médecin.

En réalité, Patrick était allongé sur le côté, la tête sur le ventre de Lisbon, ses bras encerclant la taille de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son visage, celle-ci arbora un sourire gêné qui se transforma bien vite en sourire tendre en le voyant les cheveux en batailles et le visage encore à moitié endormit.

Le consultant ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là ni comment il était arrivé dans les bras de celle qu'il avait blessé hier. Malgré la panique qui s'emparait de lui dû à l'ignorance, il réussit à se contenir et à marmonner d'une voix pâteuse.

- Bjour…

- Bonjour, Jane

Il se sentit légèrement idiot avec sa mine débraillée comparé à elle, qui était tout à fait réveillée, déjà resplendissante et habillée. Ce dernier point rassurant de suite Jane.

A moitié assommé par sa migraine, il reposa sa tête sur le ventre de Teresa.

- Vous êtes plutôt confortable comme oreiller. Doux, moelleux…

Elle rit doucement, contractant ainsi son ventre et faisant bouger la tête du mentaliste par la même occasion.

- Avec option massage en plus !

Elle rit franchement cette fois. Jane se releva, s'appuyant sur un coude et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Alors, comment va votre tête ? _demanda t-elle doucement, consciente du mal de crâne auquel il devait faire face en ce moment même_.

- Pas très bien. J'ai l'impression d'être Quasimodo… _gémit-il._

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance, maintenant que vous le dites… _répondit-elle en souriant_.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

Ils rirent puis il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Que c'est-il passé hier soir ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

- Quelques vagues images… Fichu irlandais ! Même dans leur thé glacé ils mettent de l'alcool... _grogna le consultant_.

- En faites, ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire pour vous. Vous avez fais votre petit numéro sur un ivrogne et il vous a jeté contre le bar, _annonça t'elle en haussant les épaules_.

- C'est très probable… J'aurai pu faire ca, en effet…

- Vous l'avez fait

Une image de lui, debout sur une chaise, lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça.

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée mêlé à ca ? _demanda t-il, curieux_.

- Le barman m'a appelé vers une heure du matin avec votre portable

- Et vous êtes venue malgré ce que je vous ai dit hier ? Pourquoi ?

Elle fit son fameux petit sourire en coin et garda son regard vrillé dans celui de Jane.

- Voyons, comme si je ne commençais pas à vous connaître au bout de 6ans !

Le mentaliste garda un air perplexe, ce qui la fit rire.

- Teresa Lisbon à enfin réussit à surprendre Patrick Jane ! Un grand jour pour nous tous ! _dit-elle, victorieuse_.

- Mais vous me surprenez souvent, Lisbon. Seulement, il serait mauvais pour mon image de le montrer... _sourit-il._

- Ah vraiment ?

- Mmh... Alors, si on en revenait à nos petits moutons ?

Elle sourit face à sa tentative de changer de sujet, puis délogea son regard de celui de l'ancien médium.

- Vous ne pensiez pas un traître mot de ce que vous avez dit hier.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Je n'ai peut être pas vos dons, mais je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez. Quand je vous ai répondu, il y eu cette lueur dans vos yeux… Ma réaction vous a touchée, ca n'aurait pas été le cas si je n'avais vraiment aucune importance pour vous

- Une lueur, hein ? Vous parlez d'une preuve, Agent Lisbon... _dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel_.

- Parce que d'habitude, vous en avez des plus sérieuses vous ? Enfin, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous sentez obligé de faire fuir toutes les personnes qui tiennent un temps soit peu à vous ?

- Vous tenez à moi ?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Il connaissait très bien la réponse mais, c'était le genre de choses que l'ont préférait entendre de vive voix.

- Répondez d'abord à ma question, on verra après… _éluda t-elle_.

Le mentaliste sourit. _« Petite maline… »_

- Très bien. De toutes façons, quoique je fasse, vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de venir à ma rescousse alors, autant tout avouer je suppose…

Lisbon leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Vous savez que je compte retrouver et tuer John le Rouge pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. Quand je le retrouverai, trois issues se présentent : La première, et la moins positif, c'est que je me fasse tuer. La deuxième, je le tue et je finis en prison. Bien sûr je pourrai toujours m'évader mais, la vie de fugitif ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, vous comprenez ? Enfin, la troisième, celle qui est la plus positif, c'est que je le tue et que j'arrive à éviter la prison grâce à je ne sais quel moyens. Mais, vous, vous le saurez et ne pourriez plus me regarder comme avant, parce que vous n'aimez pas les criminels. Si vous vous attachez à moi, vous allez souffrir. J'ai déjà fais assez de mal autour de moi… En plus, vous vous demanderez toujours ce que vous auriez pu faire pour m'arrêter ou si aviez été plus présente, etc… La culpabilité vous rongerait et…

La jeune femme posa son index sur la bouche du consultant pour le faire taire.

- Quoique vous puissiez penser, vous êtes un homme bien, Patrick Jane. Un emmerdeur finit certes, mais un homme de bien. Vous êtes prêt à renoncer à vos amis pour les protéger, c'est…

Elle fit une petite pause, s'assurant qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

- Notre devoir, au CBI, c'est de protéger les gens biens alors, quoi que vous puissiez dire ou faire, nous vous protégerons toujours. Je vous protégerai et resterai votre amie, quoi que vous fassiez. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Même s'il essaya de le dissimuler, Patrick était très touché et une fois de plus, surpris par les mots de sa patronne.

- De tous les noms que vous m'avez attribués Lisbon, et je sais qu'il y en a eut bon nombre, Ami n'en faisait pas encore partit

- Je ne pensais pas devoir le dire

Il soupira devant l'air serein de la jeune femme.

- Vous avez écoutez ce que je vous ai dit au moins ?

- Et vous ?_ le défia t-elle_.

- Vous allez certainement souffrir et regretter votre décision

- Je suis prête à courir le risque

- Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis, hein ?

- Non, _répondit-elle fièrement_.

- Quelle entêtée vous faites !

- Et c'est vous qui osez me dire ca ? Mais je rêve... _ironisa la brunette_.

Il se rallongea et contempla le plafond.

- Désolé que vous ayez dû vous occuper de moi, dans cet état...

- J'ai connue bien pire, rassurez-vous

L'alcoolisme de son père, en effet. Il eût honte, et peur aussi, peur qu'elle ne l'associe désormais à l'image désastreuse de son père.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous me voyez dans cet état et, vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

L'agent posa une main sur l'avant-bras du blondinet.

- Vous n'étiez pas saoul, vous avez juste reçu un mauvais coup à la tête. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas du tout comme mon père. L'alcool le rendait violent, vous au contraire…

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Vous étiez plutôt marrant à voir !

- Mais je suis déjà marrant dans mon état normal, _dit-il avec son air angélique_.

- Ca, c'est vous qui le dites !

- Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas sourire à chaque fois ?

_« Mince ! Je me donne tellement de mal pourtant… »_

Puis, Jane se redressa et regarda Lisbon, soudainement inquiet.

- Dites, je n'ai rien dit de trop… étrange, hier soir ?

- Plus étrange que d'habitude ?

- Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire !_ soupira t-il_.

- Il y a eu quelques hallucinations, des paroles injustes et une promesse... _énuméra t-elle, passant sous silence le moment où il la suppliait de rester près de lui._

- Mmh... Quel genre d'hallucinations ?

- Des animaux de la forêt

- Etrange... Ca doit être le thé... Les paroles injustes ? Je ne vous ai pas blessé au moins ?

- Je n'ai pas voulus vous donner de bonbon alors vous m'avez traité de sadique !

- Oh si ce n'est que ca... Pas besoin d'avoir d'avoir toute sa tête pour se rendre compte qu'une âme de sadique sommeil en vous, il suffit de voir comment vous aimez me frapper !

Ils rirent ensemble, puis il s'appuya sur un coude pour pouvoir regarder Teresa plus attentivement.

- Quelle est cette promesse que je vous ai faites ?

- Vous... _elle hésita_. Vous vouliez me jouer du piano, un de ces jours

- Pourquoi est-ce que... _mais son sourire s'évanouit en voyant la gêne de son amie_. Vous êtes allez chez moi ?

- Oui…

Elle détourna les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur son réveil.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se précipita sur la table de nuit, qui était du côté de Patrick, afin de saisir sa montre et regarder l'heure affichée. De ce fait, le haut de son corps reposait totalement sur le torse du consultant.

- Et merde ! Ca fait au moins deux heures que j'aurais dû arriver au Bureau !

Elle plongea la tête entre ses mains mais entendit une voix étouffée.

- Lisbon… Vous me faites mal...

Elle réagit comme si on venait de lui insuffler une décharge électrique. Pas que faire mal à Jane ne la dérange, loin de là, mais être aussi proche de lui avait fait naître une sensation plus qu'embarrassante.

- Désolé, _s'empourpra t-elle_.

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'était plutôt agréable jusqu'à ce que vous enfonciez vos coudes dans mes côtes…

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, assez fort pour qu'il cri « Aï ! » et se masse l'épaule afin de soulager la douleur. Elle sortit du lit et ramassa quelques affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _demanda t-il_.

- Je dois allez bosser ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs…

- Vous voulez pas rester encore un peu ? Je veux dire, on est déjà en retard alors autant l'être vraiment !

Elle l'interrogea du regard. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? »_

- Vous avez vu ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ? _soupira le consultant_.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, comme si elle cherchait un moyen d'éviter la question, en vain.

- Oui, je l'ai vue. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré vous ramener chez moi

- Cela fait 6 ans que je vis comme ca, j'y suis habitué. Vous auriez pu m'y laisser

- Je me suis dit qu'une nuit de répit, loin de John le Rouge, ne vous ferait pas de mal

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Pourquoi vous auto-mutiler comme ça ?

- Je ne veux pas oublier ce que je leur ai fait, qu'elles ne sont plus là par ma faute…

- Idiot et masochiste… J'ai gagné le gros lot avec vous !

Son sarcasme lui resta en travers de la gorge quand elle vit l'expression de souffrance sur son visage. Il luttait pour retenir son masque en place, jamais il n'avait été aussi près de le laisser tomber. Alors, elle fit quelque chose à laquelle elle-même ne s'attendait pas, réagissant par instinct. Un instinct qui ne s'était jamais montré avec personne auparavant, soit dit en passant. Elle se rapprocha de Jane, s'allongea à ses côtés en posant sa tête contre son torse et encercla sa taille de ses bras frêles.

Il ne fit rien pour la repousser, il resta juste… immobile. Puis, il finit par remonter sa main jusqu'à pouvoir caresser la chevelure sombre de la jeune femme.

...

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Teresa se sentant anormalement bien, l'oreille collée contre la poitrine de Jane, écoutant ainsi les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur. Cette situation était dangereuse pour elle, elle le savait parfaitement et pourtant, elle ne fit rien. Elle resta là, immobile, dans les bras de son consultant.

...

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle sentit Patrick bouger. L'atmosphère de la pièce venait de changer. Lisbon sentit alors qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur moment d'intimité si on voulait éviter que cela ne devienne trop embarrassant.

Elle se retira doucement des bras du mentaliste et quitta le lit.

- Je vais aller me préparer, prendre une douche… Vous n'avez qu'à aller à la cuisine et vous préparer un thé ou ce que vous voulez en attendant

- D'accord.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître dans la salle de bain, Jane l'interpella.

- Vous savez, je… Peut être qu'un jour, j'arriverai à croire qu'il peut encore m'arriver quelque chose de bien et que je pourrais avancer. Ce jour peut être, je me déciderai à vendre la maison. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne me permet encore d'y croire…

Elle le dévisagea un instant, attristée mais avec une pointe d'espoir dans le regard.

- Vous dites « Peut être », c'est que vous espérez y croire. Si vous le voulez, alors ce jour arrivera.

Elle fit une petite pause, comme si elle cherchait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Peut être qu'un jour, quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrivera à vous convaincre

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle vit Patrick Jane véritablement sourire pour la première fois. Un sourire discret, mais vrai, qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- Je vous crois, Lisbon. J'aimerai que ce jour puisse arriver

- Je le souhaite aussi

Et, alors que le silence s'était installé, Jane se leva à son tour.

- Vous voulez que je vous prépare votre petit déjeuner ? _dit-il d'un ton léger, oubliant la conversation bien trop sérieuse d'il y a quelques secondes_.

- Ce serait gentil, oui

Elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire et se décida à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_« Ce serait gentil. Mais quelle idiote ! » _se réprimanda-t-elle aussitôt la porte refermée.

La jeune femme n'avait pu empêcher la déception de la submerger lors du discours de l'ancien medium. Elle n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui.

_« Mais quelle idiote ! » _se sermonna-t-elle encore une fois. Une seule nuit avec Patrick Jane et elle déraillait complètement ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite. Elle se dévêtit en espérant que l'eau froide lui remettrait les idées en place.

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'il avait entendu l'eau couler à travers la porte, Patrick avait quitté la chambre pour la cuisine. Il mit l'eau à bouillir pour son thé et entreprit la fouille des tiroirs afin de préparer à Lisbon un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.<p>

Teresa et lui n'avait jamais été aussi proche que ce matin. Lui-même n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Il ne s'était jamais confié ainsi à personne, sauf peut être à sa psychiatre, mais avec elle, pour la première fois, il s'était sentit assez en confiance pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait en réalité.

Alors qu'il se remémorait l'étreinte de Lisbon tout en mettant deux tartines à griller, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il prit sa tasse de thé et alla ouvrir.

- Oh ! Van Pelt, Rigsby ! _s'étonna t-il_.

Les deux agents restèrent sans voix. Peut être à cause du fait que le consultant se trouvait chez leur patronne, qu'il avait des traces de coups sur le visage ou qu'il était dévêtit. Sûrement la combinaison des trois.

Devant le manque de réaction de ses collègues, Jane se sentit obliger de briser la glace.

- Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ?

Ce fut Grace qui se ressaisit en première.

- Euh… On pourrait te retourner la question !

- Peut être, mais c'est moi qui l'est posé en premier

La rouquine bredouillait toujours, mal à l'aise à cause de la tenue du mentaliste.

- On a été appelé sur une affaire, la boss était pas là et elle répondait pas au téléphone, ce n'est pas dans son habitude. On a commencé à s'inquiéter alors on a décider de venir voir si tout allait bien…

Elle garda le _« Apparemment oui, très bien » _pour elle.

- VOUS avez décidé hein ?

- Bon d'accord, J'AI décidé ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _grogna la rouquine_.

- C'est une longue histoire top secrète, confidentiel. Je ne pourrai pas garantir votre sécurité si je vous la divulguais ! Bon bah, c'est gentil de vous… de t''être inquiétée pour Lisbon, et pas pour moi d'ailleurs… Tiens c'est bizarre ca, pourquoi vous vous êtes pas inquiété pour moi ?

Comme les deux agents restaient perplexes, il balaya sa question de la main.

- Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, c'est votre patronne… Je vous aurai bien invité à prendre un thé mais je ne suis pas chez moi alors… On se voit tout à l'heure au bureau de toutes façons ? Allez, bon retour et soyez prudent sur la route !

Il leur fit un petit salut de la main avant de refermer la porte.

_« Tss… Penses-tu que ca s'inquièterai pour le consultant tient ! » _pensa-t-il.

Puis, alors qu'il buvait dans sa tasse, il vit son reflet dans l'écran de télévision. Lui, en pantalon. Juste en pantalon.

Il en recracha sa gorgée de thé. Ca expliquait le comportement étrange des deux agents ! Pas besoin d'être Mentaliste pour deviner les conclusions qu'ils avaient tirées !

Il se précipita à la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir de les rattraper et leur expliquer la situation. Trop tard, le SUV quittait déjà l'allée. Il ferma la porte, penaud.

- Elle va me tuer…

Lisbon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'essuyant les cheveux avec sa serviette.

- Quelqu'un est venu ? J'ai entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée

- Oui, un scout. Il voulait vendre des biscuits mais je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi alors je lui ai dit d'aller sonner à la porte à côté.

Il ponctua son excuse bidon d'un grand sourire et désigna la cuisine de sa main libre. Même si Teresa ne croyait pas en ce qu'il venait de raconter, elle n'y accorda pas d'importance et se laissa conduire près de la table.

- Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner, j'espère que vous avez faim

- Euh oui, merci

- Je vous dois bien ça

- Non, vous ne me devez rien du tout

Il acquiesça, peut convaincu.

- Ca vous dérange si j'emprunte votre salle de bain ?

- Non, allez-y. Je vous ai sortit une serviette et j'ai pris quelques affaires à vous, elles sont dans le sac de sport près du lit

- Vous avez pensez à tout… Attendez Lisbon, vous avez fouillé dans mes sous-vêtements?

La jeune femme but une gorgée de café, le temps de dissimuler ses joues qui s'étaient empourprées.

- La prochaine fois, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul si vous n'êtes pas content !

- Susceptible en plus de ça…

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain tandis que l'agent lui tirait la langue.

...

- Euh Lisbon ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

L'ancien medium entra dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un de ses pantalon de costume et d'une chemise hawaïenne rouge vif, et désigna ses vêtement avec perplexité.

- Comment ça ?_ fit la brunette d'un air innocent, en finissant son café_.

- Où avez-vous trouvé... Ca ? _dit-il en désigna sa chemise_.

- Dans votre dressing

- Ca m'étonnerais !

- Parce que vous croyez que je possède ce genre de chose dans mon placard ? Elle était au fond de votre penderie, qui d'ailleurs est immense, sur une étagère du bas.

- Et pourquoi vous être embêter à farfouiller alors qu'il vous suffisait de prendre un de mes costumes accrochés en évidence ?

- Je n'ai pas eu à farfouiller, la couleur m'a presque aveuglée ! Je me suis dit que vous ne l'aviez pas mise depuis longtemps et que c'était bien dommage… En plus, on ne risque pas de vous perdre de vue avec ca !

Un sourire diabolique et victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de l'agent lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de détresse sur le visage du mentaliste.

- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que j'aille au CBI dans cette tenue ?

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, mon cher Patrick. Vous n'avez ni voiture, ni argent et c'est moi qui ait votre téléphone.

- Mais où cachiez-vous ce côté si sadique durant toutes ces années ?

- Je le laissais chez moi

- Ce qui explique tout…

Il contempla une nouvelle fois sa chemise, dépitée.

- Urmf… Je savais que j'aurai dû jeter cette chemise…

Elle explosa de rire. Jane en fut étonné car il ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi et surtout, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se lâcherait ainsi devant lui. Malgré la situation, il aimait ce qu'il voyait là, la vrai Teresa Lisbon.

Il se surpris à rire aussi.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de l'équipe quand ils vous verront ! _s'exclama t-elle_.

- Riez donc ! Vous m'avez pris par surprise sur ce coup là mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

- Avec tout les sales plans que vous m'avez fait et les emmerdes que vous m'avez causés, vous voulez vous venger pour le seul mauvais tour que je vous fais ? Vous rigolez ?

- Mais ce que je vous ai fais, c'était dans le cadre professionnel !

Il s'approcha d'elle, un air menaçant sur le visage.

- Vous, vous venez de me lancer une attaque sur le plan vestimentaire et ça, je ne peu le tolérer, Agent Lisbon

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, l'un pouvant ainsi sentir le souffle de l'autre. Lisbon en fut très troublé mais elle essaya de le dissimuler au mieux en affichant un air défiant.

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

- Lisbon, je sais que vous êtes chatouilleuse

- Quo…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car déjà, ses doigts avaient glissées au-dessus de la taille de Teresa, la faisant se tordre de rire.

- Jaane ! Arrêteez !

- Hors de question !

Bien qu'elle essaie par tous les moyens d'échapper à l'emprise du consultant, celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne croyait. Elle était prise au piège.

Puis, elle sentit le bras de Jane changer de place et elle laissa ses cours d'aïkido reprendre le dessus. Il se retrouva plaquer contre le sol en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour l'écrire. Dans la lutte, l'agent s'était retrouvé à cheval sur l'ancien medium qui haletait sous le coup de la surprise.

- Je vous avais dit d'arrêter. On ne s'en prend pas à un agent aussi facilement, Mr Jane

- Je saurais… m'en souvenir…

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder et se sourire béatement, pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme l'interroge.

- Et vous Jane, êtes vous chatouilleux ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. C'est bien dommage pour vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle le dévisagea un instant, esquissa un sourire puis se pencha afin de lui murmurer à son tour:

- Je sais que vous mentez

Et ce fut le tour du consultant de se tordre de rire sous les mains de l'agent. Oui, Patrick Jane riait, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

...

Alors que Jane avait réussi à faire glisser Teresa sur le côté, celle-ci mit fin à la torture du consultant et se remit sur ses pieds.

- Maintenant, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, Jane !

- Oui, vous avez sans doutes raison… Peut être qu'en me cachant derrière vous, personne ne remarquera ma chemise ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chemise en question et répondit sur un ton sans appel

- Non. Aucune chance !

- Vous avez le don pour démoraliser un homme

- Hum… Vous ne disiez pas ça tout à l'heure

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcil et tourna les talons afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. L'ancien medium se surpris à sourire.

« _Cette femme est pas croyable… _»

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désolé pour le retard (reprise des cours oblige) ^^ Petite suite mais je poste le prochain chapitre ce week end ! Vive les jours fériés :D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>- Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver pour justifier notre retard moi… _ronchonna Teresa_.

Jane et Lisbon étaient côte à côte dans l'ascenseur qui les menaient à leurs bureaux, au CBI. Patrick tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et, les mains dans les poches, répondit d'un air décontracté :

- Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que vous m'avez ramassé sur le trottoir dans cet état et que vous avez dû m'emmener à l'hôpital

- Alors, d'abord, depuis quand faites-vous les trottoirs ? Et de deux, les médecins sont vraiment sympas de vous avoir offert une nouvelle chemise._ Elle esquissa un sourire en regardant de nouveau la dite chemise_. Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! Je suis leur boss, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de mon équipe de toutes façons…

Les portes émirent un _« Diing » _sonore et les portes s'ouvrirent. Madeleine Hightower se trouvait justement devant eux.

- Tient ! Agent Lisbon ! On se décide enfin à venir travailler ? J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne excuse !

Jane se pencha à l'oreille de Teresa pour lui glisser subtilement :

- Dommage, c'est elle la boss maintenant…

Il continua à avancer mais la Directrice le retint par le bras.

- Où allez-vous comme ça, Patrick ?

- J'essaie de vous fuir, Madeleine

- Même si vous essayez vraiment, ca m'étonnerai que vous m'échappiez longtemps avec cette chemise, _dit-elle après l'avoir dévisagé_.

Lisbon retint un éclat de rire, ce qui n'échappa pas au mentaliste qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Agent Lisbon, votre équipe avait besoin de vous ce matin ! Où étiez-vous ?

- Et bien… je…

Elle croisa le regard de l'ancien medium.

- J'allai au bureau quand j'ai croisé Jane sur la route et il… divaguait. Etant donné l'état de son visage, j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital et les services d'urgences sont toujours bondés comme vous le savez…

La directrice les regarda sceptiquement.

- C'est votre version officielle ?

Jane leva le doigt avant de prendre la parole.

- En faites, Madeleine, Lisbon ne vous dit pas toute la vérité

- Ah oui ?

L'agent lui lança un regard noir. Pour une fois qu'elle osait mentir à un de ses supérieurs, il n'allait pas la dénoncer quand même !

- C'est l'agent Lisbon qui m'a obligé à porter cette chemise. Sa vengeance pour l'avoir mise en retard…

Hightower acquiesça en contemplant la chemise de Patrick. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes quitte maintenant. Retournez au travail et, je ne veux plus que ca se reproduise !

- Bien Madame

Et la Directrice repartit en direction de son bureau.

- Pendant une seconde, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez... _commença l'agent_.  
>- Vous balancer ? Alors là, vous me vexez Lisbon ! Je ne suis pas une balance…<p>

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Enfin, la plupart du temps, _admit-il_. Surtout quand vous osez enfin vous rebeller contre l'autorité, je suis très fier de vous  
>- Je passe bien trop de temps avec vous, <em>soupira t-elle<em>.  
>- Ne dites pas ca comme un reproche, vous vous êtes nettement améliorée dans le domaine du mensonge vous savez ?<br>- Je ne suis pas sûre... Higtower s'est montrée plutôt sceptique avant que vous n'interveniez…  
>- Oui, mais c'est parce que l'histoire en elle-même est assez extravagante !<p>

Tout deux sourirent au souvenir de la folle nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, tout en marchant en direction de leur espace de travail où se trouvaient Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby.

- Salut Patron ! Alors, hum… Bien dormit ? _demanda malicieusement ce dernier_.

L'agent fut surprise par l'intérêt soudain de son collègue pour son sommeil.

- Euh… Bien, merci  
>- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, on dirait que vous avez passé une nuit agitée…<em> insista Rigsby d'un air qui se voulait innocent<em>.  
>- Wayne ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires !<em> le réprimanda la rouquine à voix basse<em>.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se souvenait que trop bien des remarques et du chantage de Jane lorsque lui et Grace sortaient ensemble. Il s'approcha du consultant et le renifla de loin.

- Tiens, tu utilises le même gel douche que la patronne. Fleur d'oranger, c'est ca ?

Patrick commençait à être sérieusement agacé par son comportement, surtout qu'il mettait Teresa dans l'embarras et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Non, huile d'amandes douces. Depuis quand tu renifles les gens comme ça ? C'est très canin comme comportement. Je ne suis pas sure que Lisbon, ta supérieure soit dit en passant, apprécie que tu la renifles quand elle a le dos tourné…

- J'ai pas… Reniflé ? Pff… C'est…

On put alors voir tous les tics typiquement Rigsbyen, c'est-à-dire : Les mains dans les poches, sourire idiot, grattement de nez et enfin, la main dans les cheveux. Finalement, il prétexta aller chercher un café et disparut dans les couloirs. Lisbon le suivit du regard, énervée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce matin ?

Ce fut Van Pelt qui prit timidement la défense de son partenaire.

- Il a juste du mal à comprendre ce qu'il a vu ce matin, boss. Faut pas lui en vouloir…  
>- Comment ca ce matin ?<br>- Bah…

Malgré les grand signes d'avertissement que faisait Jane derrière le dos Lisbon, la rouquine craqua devant l'air sévère de sa supérieur.

- On a été surpris de voir Jane chez vous…

Elle baissa le ton afin que seule Teresa puisse l'entendre.

- Surtout en sous-vêtements !

Les joues de Lisbon s'enflammèrent, et elle fut prise de deux envies : 1) Quitter le CBI précipitamment. 2) Tuer Jane. Après un cours délais de réflexion, elle se dit même qu'elle pourrait faire les deux.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, _la rassura VanPelt_, on ne dira rien ! On vous doit bien ca, Rigsby et moi...  
>- C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! <em>bafouilla la brunette<em>.

Voyant qu'elle était au bord de l'apoplexie, le consultant entraîna la jeune femme jusque dans son bureau en adressant un sourire d'excuse à Grace.

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte et qu'ils furent seuls, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'agent.

- Ecoutez Lisbon, inspirez… Expirez… Ca va aller, d'accord ? C'est juste un malentendus, ce n'est rien  
>- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Un scout que vous m'aviez dit !<p>

Elle se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Jane.

- Maintenant, mes agents ne vont plus me voir comme leur supérieur mais comme la fille impulsive qui couche avec le consultant ! Oh Seigneur, et si Hightower l'apprend… _dit-elle en plaquant une main sur son front_.  
>- Eh ! Calmez-vous ! Je vais allez leur expliquer, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état !<br>- C'est vrai, pourquoi je me met dans un état pareil ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et dévisagea l'ancien medium.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre. A chaque fois que je vous aide, c'est toujours sur moi que ca retombe, toujours. J'en ai plus qu'assez…

Les paroles de la jeune femme lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Je suis désolé, Lisbon, _s'excusa t-il sincèrement_.  
>- Ne le soyez pas, c'est envers moi-même que je suis en colère. Après toutes les fois où j'ai pris votre défense, où j'ai mis ma carrière en jeu, et même aujourd'hui, alors que c'est ma réputation et mon autorité qui en ont pris en coup, je n'arrive même pas à vous en vouloir ! C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peu pas m'empêcher de vous aider...<p>

Aucun des deux n'osa parler durant la minute qui suivit. Puis, Lisbon alla se poster derrière son bureau.

- Excusez-moi mais, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, Jane.  
>- Ce n'est pas bon, après une dispute<br>- Ce n'est pas une dispute, juste une constatation.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, l'agent le défiant (ou le suppliant) de répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais les paroles de la jeune femme résonnaient encore dans la tête du mentaliste, si bien qu'il ne trouva rien de convaincant à répondre. Il se contenta d'un "_D'accord_" puis il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. 

L'ancien medium traversa le bureau au ralentit, traînant les pieds jusqu'à son bon vieux canapé où il s'avachit de tout son long.

Cho lisait un dossier, assis à son bureau. Du moins, essayait de lire. Il avait suivit toute la scène depuis l'arrivé de Lisbon jusqu'au retour du consultant à la mine défaite, en passant par les questions étranges de Rigsby. Il ferma le dossier qu'il tenait.

- Eh Jane !_ l'appela t-il_.

Le consultant ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser afin de faire face à l'asiatique.

- Mmh ? _marmonna t-il_.  
>- Chouette, ta chemise.<p>

Et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai durant le week end dernier, mais finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout recorriger alors, encore désolé -' Pour la peine, j'ai tout conclue dans ce chapitre. _**

**_Encore merci pour vos Reviews, c'était un plaisir :D_**

* * *

><p><em>« Lisbon ». <em>

Quand Jane fermait les yeux, c'était elle qui apparaissait. C'était nouveau, et étrange. John le Rouge, sa famille, son passé, tout cela avait quitté son esprit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Il repensa à sa femme et à sa petite Charlotte, à qui il n'avait pas adressé une pensée depuis la veille, et son coeur se serra.

Malgré le remord qui le prenait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ce matin, il avait pu se confier à quelqu'un de réel, pas un fantôme. Cela lui avait également rappeler ce que c'était, de se réveiller auprès d'une femme. Ca faisait si longtemps…

Oui, tout était si bien ce matin…

Puis ils étaient revenu au CBI, et ca n'allait plus du tout.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours blesser ceux à qui il tenait ? Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès pourtant…

Cette fois-ci, le souvenir de sa famille le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Non. Lisbon, c'était différent. Il pouvait se rattraper cette fois, une sorte de seconde chance peut-être.

Patrick se leva de son canapé, jeta un regard en coin vers le bureau de Teresa et soupira.

La prochaine fois, il vérifiera d'être bien habillé avant d'ouvrir la porte.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lisbon était toujours enfermée dans son bureau, Jane réunis Rigsby et Van Pelt afin de remettre les choses au claire.

Il leur expliqua l'histoire, sa soirée au bar, son état second et Lisbon venant à la rescousse. Il omit volontairement le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'enlacer dans le lit le lit de l'agent, évidemment.

- Voilà. Lisbon est juste venue m'aider quand j'en avais besoin

Rigsby était tout pâle.

- Et dire que j'ai cru que vous aviez couché ensemble ! Oh non, j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer moi..._ gémit ce dernier_.

La rouquine hocha la tête, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas claire ! Lisbon ne risquerait jamais sa carrière pour un homme, surtout pour toi ! _décréta la jeune femme_.

Le mentaliste se renfrogna.

- Bah c'est gentil, merci…

- Non mais c'est vrai, tu lui rend la vie impossible ! A mon avis, elle rêve plus de t'étrangler que de… Faire autre chose,_ finit-elle par marmonner_.

- Et bien, je suis toujours en vie et je n'ai aucune trace de strangulation autour du cou, ce qui doit vouloir dire que ton avis est erroné, Grace !

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, fier d'avoir prouver que Lisbon ne le détestait pas. Enfin, il voulait s'en persuader lui-même surtout…

Rigsby se leva de son bureau et prit la direction de celui de sa boss.

- Bon, je vais aller m'excuser ! Surtout que, si elle est fâchée contre toi Jane, c'est encore sur nous que ca va retomber…

- Pourquoi tout est toujours de ma faute ?_ s'exclama l'accusé_.

- Parce que c'est souvent le cas…_ dit Van Pelt sur un ton blasé_.

Le consultant la regarda d'un air exagérément mauvais. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Quand on ne veut pas la vérité, on ne la demande pas !

Amusé par la répartie de la jeune femme, il laissa tomber le duel et se concentra sur le bureau de Lisbon. Jane ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour Wayne, la brunette devait avoir concentré toute sa colère sur lui, elle devait déjà avoir oubliée ce que Rigsby avait fait et celui-ci ressortirait tout soulagé.

L'agent ressortit à peine deux minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés. Tiens, ca ne ressemblait pas à du soulagement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_ l'interrogea l'ancien medium_.

- Rien d'exceptionnel. Elle ne m'en veut pas...

La réponse froide à son encontre attira l'attention du mentaliste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, mon petit Rigsby ? Elle t'as dit quelque chose d'autre ? _dit-il d'un air suspicieux_.

- Bon écoutes Jane, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais mais tu devrais aller lui parler, ok ?

- Oh… _la réponse l'avait douché, et froidement._ C'est à se point là ?

Wayne acquiesça.

Le mentaliste soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur d'entrer dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Sauf peut être la fois où il avait provoqué une bagarre à cette réunion d'anciens, il avait alors tenté une danse de claquettes pour faire diversion. Ca n'avait pas marché la première fois alors aucunes chances que ca ne marche aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua trois fois avant d'entrer.

**...**

Lisbon était dos à lui, face à la fenêtre avec un dossier entre les mains. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna vers lui.

- Jane, que voulez vous ?

- Je voulais juste voir si vous alliez bien

- Je vais bien. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant

- Bon, Lisbon écoutez ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas vous… Je ne sais même pas ce que je vous ai fait exactement en faites mais, vous êtes en colère contre moi et je n'aime pas cette situation alors…

Elle le dévisagea un instant, le regardant la supplier du regard, puis un sourire triomphant naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'en reviens pas que ca ait marché…

Avec tous les scénarios que le mentaliste avait pu échafauder sur la réaction de la jeune femme, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

- Euh… Pardon ?

- Je vous ai eu, Jane !

- Comment ça ?

Pour une fois, il était complètement perdu.

- Rigsby m'a vu " triste ",_ dit-elle en mimant des guillemets_, alors quand il est ressorti, vous avez tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait. Du coup, vous vous êtes sentit affreusement coupable et vous venez me présenter des excuses,_ dit-elle fièrement_.

Cela entraîna quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Jane réalise qu'il s'était fait avoir et qu'il trouve quelque chose pour sauver son honneur.

- Qui vous dit que je me sentais affreusement coupable ? Peut être que les autres m'ont menacé afin de ne pas avoir à supporter votre humeur massacrante, _lança t-il malicieusement._

- Vous avez frappé avant d'entrer. Quand cela arrive, c'est que c'est vraiment sérieux,_ dit-elle en haussant les sourcils_.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien medium.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en colère n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez berné Rigsby ?

Une minuscule lueur triste passa dans le regard de la jeune femme, mais Jane l'oublia à la seconde où elle commença à sourire.

- Et je vous est berné vous, surtout,_ se moqua la brunette._

- Seigneur, Lisbon ! Je déteins sur vous ! Vous devenez sacrement bonne à ce jeu là !

- On va dire que j'ai une bonne source d'inspiration,_ sourit-elle_.

- Donc, tout redeviens comme avant ?_ voulut-il s'assurer_.

- Oui, vous faites des bêtises et je remplis les rapports qu'elles entraînent, comme d'habitude,_ plaisanta l'agent_.

- Arrêtez, notre relation ne se cantonne pas qu'à cela Lisbon, vous le savez. Ce matin en ait une bonne preuve, non ?

Le sourire de Lisbon s'évanouit et elle baissa la tête, feignant de ranger un dossier, pour cacher son embarras.

- Justement, ce matin... C'était exceptionnel, ca ne doit plus se reproduire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tabasser tous les jours et de réquisitionner votre lit. Je faisais plutôt allusion à la conversation, c'était... agréable, de pouvoir parler avec vous..._ admit-il, légèrement embarrassé._

Teresa faillit renoncer mais, non sans se donner l'impression d'être une sans coeur, elle se ressaisit.

- Je parlais de cela aussi, Jane.

Patrick baissa les yeux, la déception fut plus forte que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé.

- Oh… Je vois… Je n'aurais jamais dû autant parler de moi, je suis désolé si vous vous êtes sentit mal à l'aise…

La jeune femme fit volte-face.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout... Ecoutez, pour une fois, j'ai sentie que vous aviez confiance en moi. Ce matin, c'était très agréable...

- Excusez-moi mais je suis perdu. Pourquoi alors ?

Elle détourna son regard de celui du consultant.

- On travail ensemble Jane, je... _elle soupira, ne trouvant même pas la force ni l'imagination suffisante pour continuer son mensonge_.

Il continua de la regarder, déçu et blessé.

- Sérieusement, Lisbon ? Je vous ai fais confiance ce matin, a votre tour maintenant. Dites-moi quel est le problème ?

Elle garda les lèvres serrées pendant plusieurs secondes, hésitante.

- Vous êtes vraiment chiant quand vous vous y mettez…_ soupira t-elle_.

Le blondinet sourit à peine de sa victoire. Jamais l'esprit de son amie ne lui avait été aussi imperméable.

- Vous vous souvenez, votre question à laquelle je n'ai pas répondue ?_ hasarda l'agent_.

Il se repassa rapidement la matinée en mémoire, moment qui paraissait si lointain à présent.

- Est-ce que vous tenez à moi ?_ lâcha t-il_.

- Oui, c'est… Oui. Vous êtes arrogant, insupportable, souvent égoïste. Toute cette façade que vous gardez à longueur de journée, maintenant tout le monde éloigné de vous, je m'y suis habituée. Mais ces moments, comme ce matin, où je peu voir le Patrick Jane qui se cache derrière la façade, je n'y suis pas... habituée. Je ne me suis pas protégée contre ca...

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire pour lui faire comprendre sans avoir à en dire trop non plus. Jane, lui, était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Je suis votre amie, Jane. Je sais à quel point vous êtes rongé par la culpabilité et la vengeance, et, j'aimerais tellement vous faire oublier tout ça. J'aimerais être assez forte pour vous faire renoncer à tuer John le Rouge, compter assez pour vous. Mais je ne le suis pas, je ne le serai probablement jamais... Ca me fait mal, vous savez ? Vous me faites tenir à vous, et vous ne me laissez pas d'autres choix que de vous regardez vous auto-détruire.

La brunette eût un soupir résigné.

- Je préfère que tout redevienne normal, ca a très bien marché jusque là et ca continuera. Les dégâts seront moins important comme ça..._ finit-elle par conclure_.

Le consultant garda le silence, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Il avait fait du mal à Lisbon, pas intentionnellement, mais il lui en avait fait. Il n'aurait pas cru que John le Rouge les sépareraient aussi tôt, pas de cette façon. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que cette partie de sa poitrine, qu'il croyait vide et éteinte depuis des années, le compresse de l'intérieur.

L'ancien medium devait réfléchir, loin.

Alors que Lisbon attendait nerveusement une réaction de Jane, celui-ci finit par quitter le bureau sans un mot.

Consciente du mal qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle sentie son regard s'humidifié. Il s'était sentit prêt à se confier, et elle l'avait égoïstement rejeté, pour son propre bien à elle.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Jane se tenant dans l'embrasure, le regard perdu.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas partir comme ça…

Elle planta ses yeux rougit dans les siens. Le consultant se pinça les lèvres, luttant contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne pleurez pas,_ la supplia t-il_. J'ai seulement besoin de réfléchir, c'est tout…

- Ok… Oui, bien sûr…_ bredouilla t-elle_.

- Bien…

Il la regarda une dernière fois puis referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Trois jours étaient passés depuis cette fameuse nuit, ce court moment d'égarement dans la vie de Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane.

Trois jours durant lesquels le consultant était arrivé plus tard que d'habitude, observant ses collègues, ne parlant presque pas. Aucunes manigances ni blagues, aucune plainte contre lui…

Ils n'avait pas adressé la parole à Lisbon depuis leur dernière discussion. Jane avait préféré l'éviter et, même si cela faisait mal à la jeune femme, elle respectait son besoin de réflexion. Et puis, c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait au fond, non ?

Cela faisait donc trois longs jours que le Mentaliste n'avait adressé la parole à personne. Les agents du CBI, qui ignoraient la raison de ce comportement, se demandaient s'il reparlerait un jour.

Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil brillait déjà et chauffait confortablement les locaux du CBI, Patrick Jane franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, ses lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire, un sac remplit de beignets de Chez Marie à la main.

- Salut tout le monde ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?_ salua t-il l'équipe en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'un bureau_.

Teresa, qui revenait tout juste de la cuisine, s'arrêta net en voyant son consultant braquer son regard sur elle.

- Bonjour Lisbon

Tout de suite, le rythme cardiaque de l'agent s'était accéléré. Trois longs jours interminables durant lesquels elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu et, là, il lui souriait et la saluait comme si de rien était.

- Bonjour… Jane. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ca mais, contente de vous entendre à nouveau parler,_ se força t-elle a plaisanter_.

Il sourit, amusé.

Oh oui, son sourire lui avait manquée.

Il partit vers son canapé tout en déposant le sachet sur le bureau de Wayne.

- Je vous ai pris ça en venant ! Rigsby, laisse-en un peu aux autres…

Celui-ci, déjà un beignet dans une main, s'empourpra.

- Oui, oui… Merci Jane !

Alors que l'ancien medium s'allongeait sur son divan, l'équipe s'était discrètement rassemblée et se mirent à chuchoter, regardant Jane du coin de l'œil.

« Alors, vous croyez qu'il est de retour ? Qu'il est à nouveau… Normal ? » _Demanda Van Pelt_.

« Il a apporté des beignets, pour moi il est de retour ! » _Est-il nécessaire de préciser qui a dit ça ?_

« Il a l'air comme d'habitude, les beignets en plus. » _déclara Cho, en jetant un regard désespéré à son collègue qui engloutissait déjà sa 2ème pâtisserie_.

Quant à Lisbon, elle ne pouvait être totalement ravit à l'idée qu'il soit de nouveau normal. Oui elle avait dit vouloir que tout redevienne comme avant, mais entre les paroles et les pensées...

Qu'avait-elle espérée au juste ? Qu'il renoncerai à venger sa famille pour elle ? Elle se gifla intérieurement de s'être laissée aller à une telle naïveté.

- Boss ? Vous êtes avec nous ? _l'interrogea Grace_.

- Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- On vous demandait ce que vous en pensiez, du retour de Jane ?

- Je trouve que c'est bien dommage qu'il soit de nouveau comme avant !_ répondit-elle, blasée_.

- Pourquoi ?_ demanda Wayne, surpris_.

- Parce que ca veut dire qu'il va encore faire des conneries que je devrais réparer..._ soupira l'agent_.

Mais en retournant à son bureau, la brunette ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Comme avant, c'était toujours mieux que le mutisme des 3 derniers jours.

...

Au bout d'une heure à contempler la page blanche de son ordinateur, Teresa finit par s'avouer qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à écrire son rapport tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlée à Jane. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'Open Space.

- Jane ! Je dois…_ commença t-elle en l'apercevant près de son bureau_.

Elle remarqua que le consultant, qui lui tournait le dos, regardait deux bouts de papier de couleurs différentes. En entendant la jeune femme, il s'était brusquement retourné et avait caché les papiers derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ l'interrogea t-elle_.

- Je vous le dis si vous m'avouez ce que vous vouliez me dire d'abord !_ répliqua t-il_.

- Bien…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je me disais que, comme vous parliez à nouveau, vous deviez avoir finis de réfléchir sur ce que je vous ai dis la dernière fois alors…

- Alors quoi ?_ fit-il innocemment._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais resta muette. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à continuer, il abdiqua en souriant et sortit les deux papiers de derrière son dos.

- Avant que vous n'arriviez, je me demandais quelle couleur choisir..._ dit-il en lui montrant les deux papiers témoins_.

- Et, pourquoi vous devez choisir une couleur au juste ?

Patrick releva les yeux vers elle.

- Je dois repeindre ma chambre, si je veux vendre la maison

Cette simple phrase qui, prononcée par n'importe qui d'autre, aurait parut banale, fit rater un battement au cœur de la jeune femme.

- Ca ne va pas être facile mais, si vous acceptez de m'aider, je pense pouvoir y arriver..._ continua t-il._

- Vous... Vous vendez votre maison ? _bégaya t-elle_.

- Oui,_ répondit le consultant en haussant les épaules_.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ?

- Et bien, j'ai réalisé récemment qu'une certaine personne comptait plus que je ne le pensais et que, si je ne voulais pas la perdre, je devais aller de l'avant. J'ai déjà tout perdu une fois, je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

- Donc, vous... John le rouge c'est... _bredouilla la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle se força à se calmer, prenant une profonde inspiration. _Vous laissez tomber John le Rouge ? _reprit-elle, calmement._

- Je ne cesserai pas de le rechercher, Lisbon. Mais peut être, et j'insiste sur le peut être, que je vous laisserai l'attraper...

- Venant de vous, un peut être est déjà une belle promesse..._ sourit-elle_.

Le regard brillant de joie, Lisbon ne résista pas à l'envie de serrer le consultant dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'accueilli avec soulagement et ferma les yeux, resserrant l'étreinte autour d'elle. A cet instant, Patrick su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

De nouveau, ils ne furent que tout les deux, coupés du reste du monde.

- Je serais toujours là pour vous, Jane... _murmura t-elle_.

- Je le sais...

Sentant les regards de ses collègues commencer à peser sur elle, la brunette finit par s'extirper des bras de Jane, les joues adorablement teintées de rouge.

- Alors, hum... Entre quelles couleurs hésitez-vous ? _demanda t-elle._

Il rit doucement, amusé du faux air décontracté de Lisbon.

- Mmh… Il y a « Bleu Lavande », _dit-il en montrant la première feuille_, et « Vert Anis »,_ en montrant l'autre bout de papier_.

- Assez bon choix...

- Merci, _dit-il avec un grand sourire._

Les yeux de l'agent firent la navette entre les deux couleurs.

- Il va falloir choisir, Jane. Ces deux couleurs ne vont pas vraiment ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas mettre les deux

- Je sais,_ bouda le mentaliste_.

- Pourquoi ces deux couleurs ?_ demanda curieusement Teresa._

_-_ Et bien,j'ai toujours aimé le bleu et ce vert là,_ il leva le papier vert jusqu'au visage de Lisbon_, il me rappel vos yeux

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, essayant de ne pas rougir. En vain.

- Je devrais peut être essayer le rouge,_ rit-il_, c'est une couleur qui vous va plutôt bien

Elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule.

- Aï ! Allez, Lisbon, aidez-moi à choisir au lieu de me frapper !

- Puisque vous vous moquer de moi, vous choisirez tout seul ! Ca vous apprendra tiens !_ répliqua l'agent, catégorique, avant de tourner les talons et repartir vers son bureau._

- Eh ! Vous aviez dit que vous seriez toujours là pour moi ! _gémit le blondinet._

Elle se retourna brièvement, juste le temps de lui sourire en essayant de le fusiller du regard, puis reprit son chemin.

Tout en riant, Jane se retourna vers son bureau et rangea un des papiers colorés dans sa poche.

- Adjugé pour le vert !

**The End**


End file.
